As Flat As Apples
by CrazyGirl5100
Summary: Rosmerta shows Hermione that women can make other women feel good. Rosmerta/Hermione. Rated M.


_These characters belong to J.K Rowling. I do not own any of them, I am just using them for the entertainment of fanfiction readers. I hope you enjoy. Please rate and comment. I appreciate it, thanks!_

. . .

Rosmerta was sipping a rather dainty-looking glass of strong brandy. Her usually-full bar was now empty. And why wouldn't it be? It was in the dead of night. But she seemed to be taking her sweet time, apparently waiting for somebody.

The door opened and she no longer hung her head, but looked up right into the beautiful eyes of the muggleborn Hermione Granger.

"Ah, do come in, Love." Rosmerta said, in a voice of hospitality, as she helped the teenage girl to the empty seat in front of her. "Blimey! So you _did _end up coming, then? Fancy that." She stood from her chair and walked over to the bar, tipping a large glass bottle of firewisky into an empty glass for Hermione.

"Erm, Rosmerta, I'm not allowed to drink that." Hermione said, eyeing the glass which beckoned to her.

"And why not, Love?" Rosmerta asked with a tinkling laugh.

"My age," was all Hermione could manage, her eyes trailing to Rosmerta's full womanly breasts. Rosmerta glanced at the fourteen-year-old girl and Hermione's eyes darted elsewhere.

"Bother, your age, Dear. I won't tell anybody. Drink up, Sweet." She stuffed the glass into Hermione's hands and Hermione muttered her thanks as she took a small carefull sip. The drink burned a fiery trail all the way down her throat and she couldn't imagine what a gulp would do to her.

Rosmerta seated herself across Hermione. "Now, Love, tell me what's been bothering you." She placed a hand on the table, the other on her cheek so her head could rest comfortably against it. She looked interested.

"Well, erm, it's my friends. They keep ignoring me. Everyone's caught up in the whole Tri-Wizard Tournament and I haven't talked to Harry in days."

"And the redhead. What's his name? Ronald?"

"Oh. Him." Hermione said, staring blankly at the table.

"Ah, Love, boy troubles?" and when Hermione looked stricken with astonishment Rosmerta smirked, "It's not hard to see the chemistry between you two." Hermione sighed.

"He doesn't care about me. He notices every other girl BUT me!" She sniffled and put her face in her hands.

"That's the thing with men," Rosmerta said bitterly, crossing her slender arms, "Bloody pigs, they are. Always want what they don't have, even if they have a pearl in their midst they throw it away for a stinking piece of coal. Blimey, I knew this guy once. Thought I loved him. He left me for some snout-nosed witch. And after that I never dated men again."

"What?" Hermione squealed, "You? Not date?"

Rosmerta chuckled. "Here's the thing, Love, have you tried being attracted to _women_? Like any little girls, Love?" She grinned at the innocent fourteen year old who turned scarlet at this.

"No." she replied honestly. "I find that kind of strange." She felt hot but cold chills ran down her back.

"Ever seen a girl naked and liked it?" Rosmerta pressed. "Ever kissed a girl, Hermione?"

"No." Hermione felt more uncomfortable than ever and forced herself to take a gulp of the Firewhiskey.

"It's far better than a boy. Girls understand each other, know how to make other girls feel good."

Hermione gasped as Rosmerta leaned so close she could smell her perfume and minty breath.

"You're a pretty little thing Granger. And I want to help you. So let me show you the ropes then, okay Love?"

"Okay." Hermione squeaked.

"Let's go upstairs, Love. I'm going to make you feel good." She grasped Hermione's wrist and helped her up. Hermione squirmed nervously, noticing how wet her panties were. Odd.

"But! Rosmerta," she said awkwardly, "I don't feel right."

"Oh dash it all, come on upstairs. Ah, now there's a good girl." she said as Hermione silently obeyed, following the busty woman up the stairs.

When they got to the top there was a large bedroom. Rosmerta motioned the bushy-haired girl to the plushy bed adorned with all kinds of brilliant colored silky blankets and pillows. Hermione froze in her spot. Rosmerta continued to beckon the young girl to the magnificent bed.

"Erm, Rosmerta, I don't feel comfortable. What are we going to do exactly?"

"Don't you mind, just get on Love." She grasped the girl's arm and led her to the edge of the bed, then strided to the door and locked it. Hermione gasped, but then consented and climbed onto the bed. Rosmerta grinned approvingly at the young witch and helped make her as comfortable as possible.

Then Rosmerta pulled all her clothes off and was pleased at Hermione's awed expression. Rosmerta chuckled and with a swish of her wand Hermione's clothes had vanished. Hermione let out a little whimper.

Rosmerta took in the sight of the innocent teen. She lay there eagle spread, slender teenage arms and legs splayed. Her breasts were small and firm, the nipples already erect from horny excitement, though Hermione was feeling quite the opposite. Rosmerta could see that she was getting big teenager thighs and between them was the tightest pussy she had ever seen, covered in soft brown curls, the layers of her pussy caked with wetness from arousal.

"Ah, so wet." Rosmerta observed. Hermione crossed her arms protectively over her small little breasts, embarrassed. They were nothing in comparison to the two large pumpkins that bobbed seductively in front of her. Rosmerta uncrossed Hermione's arms and said, "What lovely breasts, My Dear, no need to feel embarrassed."

"They're so small," said Hermione in a small voice, "everyone makes fun of them. They say I'm flat-chested."

"Flat-chested, Love?" Rosmerta said incredulously, after she got over the beautiful sight of the shy helpless girl who lay vulnerably on the bed, "Why, these lovely things? They're as flat as apples, Love! Now let me make them feel good, okay? Stay still and relax."

Rosmerta clambered on the young girl and lowered her mouth to Hermione's erect nipple. Hermione let in a sharp intake of breath and Rosmerta grinned. She flicked her tounge out and let it glide over the diamond-hard nub.

"Oh.." Hermione gasped, "Ohh. Oh my! Oh, Rosmerta, please."

"What dear?" Rosmerta said, releasing Hermione's nipple.

"Erm, this is wrong. I'm new at this. It doesn't feel right."

"Oh it will soon enough." Rosmerta chuckled, slipping Hermione's nipple into her mouth once more, but this time stroked the brown curls of her tight pussy.

"Ohhh...Damn...Ohhh.."

"Just relax, Dear, let Rosmerta do the rest. You'll feel excellent." Rosmerta said in a soothing voice, now slowly sticking a finger into the narrow slit.

And Hermione loved it.


End file.
